


When There Was More of Us

by WritingParadox



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: College AU, Domestic, F/F, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Shared Living Space, dorm life???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingParadox/pseuds/WritingParadox
Summary: an Andi Mack AUWhile struggling in college, Andi relies on her girlfriends, Amber and Buffy, to help her get through her junior year.  They decide to take their relationship to the next step and move into together. Little to their knowledge, three longtime friends decide to move next door.Poly ships, fluff, cuddling, mild adult themes, polyandry, gay gay gay





	When There Was More of Us

Andi Mack-Quinn's hands shook as they edged closer to the front door. The cold, winter air wasn't helping. Goosebumps were beginning to form underneath the four layers of cotton-blended fabric she put on that morning. She pulled the blue wool coat closer together and buried her face within. 

She scratched at the pink washi tape attached to the key in hand. Two of her fingernails were bitten to the grooves. Slivers of the tape had come up from its surface and attached themselves to Andi's fingers. 

A hand reached out to lay on her shoulder. Andi peered up, the mid-day sun blocking her view.

"Amber," her teeth chattered the name.

"You scared, Bambi?" Amber lowered her head to try to meet Andi's gaze, but Andi turned her head. "Don't be." She wrapped her arm around the girl's body and pulled her in close to nuzzle a soft kiss into her short hair.

Andi beamed at the affection, but pulled away and continued to walk to the doorstep. They both paused at the wooden door. The duplex was a cheap rental within their budget and close enough to the university's campus. Despite the decrepit nature of the building, they were excited to move in together for the first time and start a new chapter. The two had reached the door on the right side of the house.

"Which number was it?" Andi offered a sheepish smile and waved the key in her hand.

Amber rolled her eyes and dragged out her words slowly. "It's twenty-two. You're stalling."

The two gazed into each other's eyes for a moment before being interrupted by a girl jogging along the sidewalk. "Hey! What are you slowpokes doing? Wait up!"

Andi swirled around, her smile brightening. "Buffy? I thought you weren't coming 'til later?" The two ran to each other and embraced on the walkway.

"Nice sneaks, Allstar." Amber kicked Buffy's bright red basketball shoes causing some caked mud to fall off.

"I ran in a mud puddle after practice," she shrugged, then turned her attention to Amber still toying with her shoes. "Nice --uh-- jellies, Am." Buffy raised an incredulous eyebrow at her girlfriend's plastic sandals.

The two smiled at each other in silence before playfully passing back punches on the arm. 

"Stop it, you two," Andi grabbed both of their hands and led them to the front door. "Ready?" She placed the key inside. Buffy and Amber nodded, then approached, resting their hands on top of Andi's. One turn to the right, up, then left. Their hands swayed together in unison with each movement. Andi sucked in her breath and nodded. Amber and Buffy took the initiative turning the knob.

The door creaked on its hinges to reveal an empty living room with wooden floors.

The three young adults stood in the doorway, mouths agape. 

"It's --" Amber began.

"Home," Buffy finished the thought, draping her arm around Andi and Amber.

"It looks really nice." Andi danced and hopped through the empty space. "Seriously, it's much better now that we have the keys." Her hands flew as she spoke. She steadied her feet and calmed herself. "I have something for you two."

The other two exchanged a look, then spoke at once. "What is it?" "What?"

Andi reached into her pocket, pulling out a small red box. 

Amber tugged at Buffy's arm, shaking her. "Is she proposing?!" 

"What? No?"

Amber's excitement diminished instantly, and she snuck back into her shell with a look of defeat on her face. 

"Sorry," she tilted her head and bit her lip. Lifting the top of the lid, Amber and Buffy tip-toed forward as Andi continued, "They're keys. For all of us." Three keys laid inside, each layered with a different pattern of washi tape and then painted in nail polish with the respective initials of the owner.

They leaped forward and grabbed theirs, profusely thanking Andi all the while.

"Do you like them?" she shrugged.

"Tsh! What? Of course! We _love_  them!" Buffy garnished.

"What about the one the landlord gave you?" Amber asked, referring to the key they had opened the door with.

Andi took her key from the box and examined her work. "We'll use that as a back-up. I doubt we'll ever need it, though." She placed both keys in her pocket and patted them. "Now, who's ready to move in?"

Buffy approached the still-open door. "I thought that's what we were doing."

Amber followed behind. "My coffee maker should come out first. I don't want anybody breaking it!"

Before they could make it out the door, a white jeep pulled up to the curb. 

"Who's that?" Buffy turned to her girlfriends.

Andi shook her head in response.

Amber smiled brightly, unable to contain herself. " _That_  is my surprise to you."


End file.
